EMERGENCE : the change
by knighthowler
Summary: this is my fanfiction over the manga Emergence, this is my view on how saki changed for the better and how she got the life she dreamt of in the manga at the end.
1. chapter 1

.

.

.

I'm glad...

.

.

.

.

"saki-san...?"

saki had already almost lost consciousness and was about to fade out when the voice came. and it only grew louder.

"saki-san!!, saki-san!! don't loose conscious, wait I'll call for help" said the voice, saki could not even open her eyes to look at the source and with that she lost all consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(faintly opening her eyes)

"huh..." she said with her eyes still half closed

her body felt a lot comfortable, where she was sleeping.

'a bed?' she thought to herself and started opening her eyes

the first thing she saw was a ceiling, and a fan hanging on it

"where am i?.." she said in a low voice and turned her head to the right

she way equipments on her bedside,

they were medical equipments, she then turned her head to the left and found even more medical equipments all were attached to her

"is this a hospital?" she had regained most of her conscious and began sitting up when suddenly

"aaahhh!!" she screamed as she felt pain on her lower stomach and her pregnant belly

suddenly a nurse opened the door to the room and rushed in after hearing the scream

"what're you doing don't get up, you're still not completely healed!" said the nurse to saki

"ho..how did i get here?" asked saki confused as to why was she here.

"you were brought here by your husband, when you got here you were on the verge of dying, he said that you accidentally took alot of drugs" said the nurse

'husband..?' thought saki while confused but then she suddenly remembered

"my baby!!, hows my baby?" asked while touching her pregnant belly.

"your baby is unhurt, but mam you should take better care of yourself, and not hurt yourself like this" said nurse and then continuing

"you've been out for 2 days, your husband has been here all this time, even though we told him that you're alright now and just resting a bit, he was indignant on staying here until you awake"

saki was still a little confused

'husband?, was it hayato her face beamed with happiness

'he came back for me!, i knew that he loves me' thought saki to herself while forming a bright smile on her face

suddenly the door opened and a person walked in

he was a man, he was tall around 5'10- 5'11, his complexions weren't bright but not dark either, he wore a suit and jacket and had a small suitcase, he was a slightly chubby around the waist and on face, he was not fat but very close to a fit person, dark hair and blackish eyes.

judging from his clothes he must be a blue collar worker, he seemed to be one of those respectable suitboot worker class of the country

"oh!, there you are Mr.tarounoshi" said the nurse with that she took the note pad on the table besides her and checked on it something and with that she spoke

"it seems your wife is alright now, even though there seems to be an unusual stress on her body, but other than that, she and your baby is healthy" said the nurse

"oh, thank you nurse, for your hospitality" said the Man

saki was in a trance, not being able to understand what was happening here, why was the nurse referring this person as her husband, was she in the right ward?

she was about to ask nurse about what was going on but then the man saw her confused and asked the nurse

"may i have a private discussion with my wife, if you don't mind?" asked the man to the nurse

" not at all, i was just leaving to take these reports to the doctor, go ahead please, I'll be leaving now" with that the nurse walked out of the room

and as the door closed the man suddenly panicked and ran upto saki's bed

she was frightened by him, but she knew that she'd be safe in the hospital so she remained calm but cautious and looked at the the person in a serious demeanor.

as the Man approached her bed he asked almost in a panicking manner

"are you alright saki-chan?, how do you feel right now?" asked the man

"who the hell are you!?, why was the nurse saying that I'm your wife? and how the hell did you know me?"

"oh, you don't remember me?, I'm yasitoki tarounoshi, you can call me by tarou if you want though" he said scratching the back of his head and continuing " we used to attend the same high-school class, that is until you left the school.."

she was still a little confused, of course she didn't know who this guy was, it had been ages since she dropped out of school.

"saki san... if i may ask, what happened to you..?" asked the guy "can you please tell me why you left highschool?" asked tarounoshi curious and worried about her.

saki dropped her face, looking at her own hands, remembering once more her own life, everything that she did, and couldn't help but feel a failure in life.

"you really want to know..." asked saki, giving him a chance to get out of this uncomfortable situation he was forced in because of her.

" tarou-san you should go.., don't get involved with me.., I'm not a good women I've done horrible things in life, thing that if i told you you would hate me for it or despise me as a person.." she said wanting to keep him out of her miserable life.

tarou stood there in silence for a few moments, saki was still looking down not wanting to see eye to eye with him but then she noticed him leaving by the corner of her vision.

 ***thud***

she heard the sound of the door closing, she raised her head seeing that tarou was not in the room

she couldn't help but feel that he would stay, she wanted someone who could be there for her, someone who would hear her, her pain, anguish, resentment,her life.

she looked distant while looking towards the wall tears starting to well up in her eyes, she closed her eyes, thinking about what she was going to do now

 *** creaaaaaak***

she suddenly opened her eyes, after hearing the sound, and saw taronoshi.

he came in, closed the door, picked up the chair that was near the door, places it beside her bed and sits on it dropping his little suitcase on the ground.

"but you left, why did you come back?" asks saki confused

"oh that, i had just gone outside to call my boss and tell him that i won't be coming to office tomorrow and i also spoke to the nurse to give us privacy for some more time.." he looks at her eye to eye and then makes a serious face "I want to hear it, and then i will decide myself wether i despise you or not"

she is taken aback by his statement, she sighs, smiles a little and starts telling him everything

 _how she never had a friend in highschool_

 _how she met hayato and fell in love with him_

 _how she got addicted to drugs_

 _her being slut shamed in highschool_

 _her getting kicked out of her house_

 _her leaving school and living with hayato_

 _her doing prostitution for hayato_

 _being kicked out by hayato_

 _living on the streets and finding out she's pregnant_

 _doing prostitution to save money for her kid_

 _getting her money stolen and being beaten and getting tortured by a group of couples_

 _regretting her life and doing drug overdose to commit suicide_

 _and waking up at the hospital today_

AN hour had passed

"and then i woke up here.. and the rest you know." finished saki crying and sobbing up over how many wrong decisions she made in her life.

"even though i am thankful to you for saving me and my child, It would have been better if you would've rather let me die there than wasting your money on me.." said saki.

tarou was just sitting there with his head down looking distantly at the floor, taking it all in.

"see.. i told you that you'd hate me and despise me after i tell you everything, there's still time, you should go and not get involved with me, I'm not a good person, you should leave." said saki after seeing tarou.

after a moment a silence tarou spoke

"do... do you have somewhere to go after getting out of the hospital?.." asks tarou

saki had no answer, she knew that after she got out of the hospital she was going to be living in the streets again, she also knew that she can't have the baby now that she has lost all her money, she was thinking of probably getting overdose again after getting out of the hospital to end her life once and for all, she didn't want her child to live like she had, suicide was her only option now, but she couldn't tell it to tarou so she decided to remain silent.

tarou after not hearing any answer knew what she was probably going to do so he spoke again.

"i go to work at 7 am every morning.." says tarou

saki looks at him confused.

"I don't like to be Disturbed when I'm sleeping in on a Sunday.." her eyes widen, she had somewhat grasped onto what he was saying but still decided to listen to all that he has to say before she replies

"you'll probably need to learn how to cook and clean around the house when I'm not home.." he says.

"you won't be allowed to do any drugs, and drinking and smoking is forbidden until the baby arrives.., you should probably never smoke again if you care for your child.." says tarou

"i will bring home food, i will teach you cooking and household chores.." he continues without waiting for her reply

" and after your delivery I'll get you a job in a company it might not be high in salary but it would be respectable.. and when you would be independent you can leave.."

there's no doubt in her mind, she knew what he meant, he was asking her to live with him.

' _why..., why does he want me to live with him, i don't have anything good to offer, I'm pregnant, it's not even his responsibility to take, then why is he saying this stuff'_ she thinks to herself

"do you agree.." he asks finally still looking down

she shivers a bit looking at his kindness, but then she breaths looks at him and answers

"why..., why are you doing this for me, I'm not even your responsibility to take, you would get nothing by coning me, I'm broke,i lived in the streets, I'm a whore for most people, you can get a good women for yourself, then why are you trying to help a whore.., why are you trying to help me.." she is sobbing while saying this, saying this harsh reality that she has lived through.

he rubs his eyes with his sleeves before lifting his head to look into her eyes.

" I don't know..." he says to her while giving her a genuine smile

she just looked at him for a few moments, not being able to understand why is he helping her, she decides.

"okay..." she says.

' _i don't know if he's a con man or not but looking at my current situation it's not like i have anything to lose...'_ she thinks to herself

" I'll talk to the doctor and ask him when you'll be discharged " he gets up and starts walking towards the door,

just as he's about to open it saki tries to thank him but he turns before she can speak, he looks her in the eye

"thank you..." says tarou and leavs the room

saki is struck over what just happened, why did HE thank her, she was the one who was being helped it's usually the one who was helped who thanks the one who's helping, she was confused and tired so she let it go and closed her eyes again to sleep.

some time later the door opens again

tarou walks in, saki opens her eyes and sees him coming besides her, he bends and picks up his suitcase.

"the doctor said that you can be discharged tomorrow, it's late right now, so i will go home to clean up the house.., I'll come to visit tomorrow morning" says tarou

"okay... " says saki, she was tried from all that had happened in the span of the last few hours

"you should rest for now.." says tarou and gives her a smile and turns around to walk out the door

saki wants to say something to him at least thank him, but she was too tired and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

' _I'll think about it tomorrow..'_

 **THE END**

this is the end of the first chapter, when i finished the manga i was literally dead inside for some time, i couldn't accept the ending of the manga so.., I'm changing it. I don't know how many chapters this story will have, it might be just this one or it might go up to 50.., but i feel like i needed to write this.

thank you for your time


	2. chapter 2:new life

DINGGGGGGG DONGGGGGG*

a door bell startled the lady in the kitchen who was doing her chores

she looks up at the clock to notice that it was late night

" who is it.., at this hour" thought the lady to herself as she stops cleaning the dishes and goes for the towel to dry her hand

DINGGGGGGG DONGGGGGG*

another door bell rings

"yeah im coming!" she shouts as she is drying her hand then a thought enters her mind

' _could it be them_?' she quickly dries her hand and reaches for the door

she opens the door to find exactly who she thought it was and also with an expected guest

"HO! tarou its you!" she exclaims with happines " i thought that it must be you late at this hour..., and who might this young lady be?" she asks looking at saki sitting in wheelchair

" this is my wife.. that i told you about, she just arrived today" answers tarou a little nervous

"saki-san this is my landlord,yuna san, yuna san this is my wife saki tarounoshi..." tarou introduces saki to his landlord

saki looks at the landlord,she was a beautiful woman, she looked like she was in her mid 30's, she was very fair and had a very thin body structure, she didn't seem to be married, her hair was long and her eyes were light brown, her face had a very precise and sharp structure, she seemed a very mature person from her look, her hair were tied in bun.

" nice to meet you..." says saki

" oh!... she's soo beautiful, why is she in a wheelchair though" asks yuna glaring at tarou

"well...that...uh... she had a little accident and this is her last month of pregnancy so the doctor said that it would be better is she did as minimum stress a possible" says tarou clarifying

" By the way taoru I'm still very pissed that you didn't tell me that you were married earlier, calling me late out of the blue yesterday and then saying that you're bringing your wife who is pregnant..." she pinches him in the shoulder " that was not a cool move.., you know that i already had my eyes on you..." says yunyuna

"ouch!..." tarou reacts" I'm sorry.., i was going to bring her here as soon as my financial situation got better but then things happened and... here we are.." he smiles scratching the back of his head

saki sees this and tries to get up from the wheel chair

" saki-san!, what're you doing you shouldn't be stressing yourself in this situation" says tarou

' _atleast he's back to his older self_ ' saki thinks to herself while giving no heed to tarous words and still trying to get up

she loses balance slightly

" saki san!" tarou reacts quickly to catch her before she's about to fall but before he could get to her, yuna had already grabbed onto saki's shoulders to catch her

"it's alright, I've got her" say's yuna as she helps saki stand straight

as yuna sees that saki can stand comfortably she asks

"you alright now?" asks yuna with a smile

saki nods and then yuna let's go of saki's shoulders then saki stands there for moment and then bows

"thank you for looking out for my husband, I'll be in your care from now" says saki

yuna is surprised for a moment but then snaps out of it and says

"oh! she's soo cute!, tarou where did you find this cute girl, i like her already!" says yuna

"well..." tarou is confused and fumbles

"it's a long story.." says saki

"then how about we discuss it over dinner, come, I've already prepared dinner like tarou requested, you guys must be hungry" says yuna as she takes in the couple

while they were having dinner, yuna was the first to ask a question

"so.. saki-chan, how far along are you?" asks yuna

saki swallows the food which was very delicious as she had told yuna couple of times while eating, and answers

"around 7 and a half months" answers saki

"oh! wonderful!, so have you and tarou-san decided on names yet?" asks yuna

tarou freaks out almost choking on his food as he is taken by surprise

"na-na-names..?" says tarou sounding confused which was also the same expression that could be seen on saki's face since she had not decided yet on what she would name her child

"yes-yes, you guys are going to be parents now, you should already be deciding on these little stuff beforehand, otherwise you'd end up making rushed decisions" says yuna seeing how both tarou and saki had not even thought up of names for their child

"well...i haven't thought up of any names yet.., it kind of slipped my mind in the past" says saki looking down and suddenly being reminded of the things she had to go through to save money during her pregnancy

tarou saw this and understood what must've been going through her mind

he reaches his hands for her on the table, holding her hand, she raises her head and looks at him looking directly into her eyes, he gives a small smile and a slight nod, as if to tell her telepathically that he understands her and that he's here for her.

tarou turns to yuna and speaks

"you see yuna-san, saki-chan was very busy preparing for things for the child, she was working a lot for the child,so it must've slipped her mind" says tarou while still holding saki's hand on the table

"oh, well that's wonderful..., I'm sure saki-chan will be a very good and hard-working mom" says yuna complimenting saki and then turns to tarou

"well since saki is safe, now it's your turn, why haven't you thought up of a name for your upcoming child, tarou?" asks yuna a little angry

well since he had supposedly been father since only 48 hours ago, he probably didn't have the time to think up of a name, since saki knew this she spoke to try and defend tarou

"you see yuna-san tarou-kun was very buy in his job so he probably-"

"eh eh eh, excuses won't work saki-san, since he was living here for years, i know exactly how much free time he gets " says yuna before getting lost in a thought for a second and then coming back

" now that i think about it, tarou did once mentioned what he wanted to name his child if he ever had a daughter or son.." says yuna trying to remember the names

meanwhile tarou freaks out and starts fidgeting.

"oh right i remember the names!" says yuna

"AaaAH! wait stop, don't say the names, yuna san please, those names are not good at all, lets change the topic and finish the dinner!" says tarou overly embarrassed by the situation

the rest of the dinner was awkwardly quiet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" here you go, the keys to your apartment" says yuna dangling the keys in front of them " ive already set up the room as per requested so dont bother me in the future" says yuna laughing and jokingly

" thanks again yuna san for accepting my request out of the blue, and again im sorry for all the trouble this caused you" says tarou accepting the key to him room and bowing

" oh dont be, its was my pleasure that i could help, and saki-san be sure to rest well and dont strain yourself too much, if you need anything be sure to call me, from the landline, or i will just come by tomorrow afternoon to pass time" says yuna with a smile

"haha, sure yuna-san it would be a big help for me" replies saki with an genuine smile and nod

" okay, goon night , take care both of you" says yuna as she closes the door

tarou and saki reach their room and enter into the house

" welcome saki-san to my humble abode" says tarou while pushing the wheel chair she sitting on

saki looked around, it was a normal apartment, probably the type of apartment a working class citizen would have, it was not too big like a royal apartment, nither was it too small, looking at it she wondered

 _'he must be earning well, this apartment is good'_

"your apartment looks good" says saki to tarou

"oh, thank you" he replies

"should we take you to bed?" asks tarou

saki is surprised at his question

' _does he want to have sex?, even though I'm pregnant ,is that why he brought me here?, is this like a fetish he has?'_ these questions were coursing through her mind

' _well it's not like this will be the first time, plus he's giving me a place to stay, of course he would want something in return, if i say no and he gets angry, he might kick me out of the house, where will i go this late in night?'_ saki's mind was bombarded with these several questions

"saki-san?" a voice interjects her mind

she snapped put of her thoughts and looked up

"yeah..?" says saki

"saki-san i was asking whether you'd like to go to bed, it's late and i have to wake up early tomorrow, we should get going" says tarou smiling

"ye-yeah... okay..." says saki

she readies herself

tarou take her to the hall sets the wheelchair in a corner.

"hold on saki-san" he says as he slides his right hand around her back and his left hand under her legs and picks her up

"woaw!!" says saki, surprised

tarou had picked her up bridal style and was walking towards his room

"you shouldn't!, i think i can walk properly now, plus I'm quite heavy in my current condition" says saki

"saki san the doctor said that you need at least a good night's rest before you should walk, and you're not heavy at all, it's actually my pleasure" says tarou

saki looked at his face, he was struggling, of course it was a hard and heavy thing to pick up a pregnant lady in a bridal style, though she was a bit impressed as she could feel his strength and his hold, and she could feel his arm muscles tightening.

he got close to his room, but it was closed

"crap, i should have opened up the room before" says tarou

"here let me help" says saki as she extends her hand to open the door

she opens the door a pushes it a little

"thanks saki-san" says tarou with his face still trying to hide the struggle of picking up saki

they enter his room, saki looks around, it was a normal bedroom by the look of it, there was a bed probably enough to house two people, there was a study table with books on it, a small closet and a window.

tarou walks towards the bed with saki in his arms and lays her down on bed

saki was a little nervous, what was about to happen now wasn't something she hasn't done before,but still she felt like he would be different then rest of the people

saki then sees tarou going to his closet, tarou picks out some of his clothes from the closet and closes it

he then comes near saki's bedside and picks up the futon and lays it above saki covering her from feet to shoulder

"is that warm enough saki-san?" asks tarou

"ye..yeah" says saki, anticipating that he would come onto her anytime now, even though she didn't like it, she wouldn't have any way of saying no since she was indebted to him

"alright then, i better be off" says tarou as he truns and takes his clothes he took out of the closet and starts to walk out of the room

"eh!.., where are you going?" asked saki still surprised by this sudden turn of events

" to the hall, to sleep." says tarou almost as if it's nothing

before he gets out of the room saki speaks

"wait!.." says saki

tarou turns hearing her voice and sees saki trying to sit up

"oh! do you need something saki-san" he says approaching her, he was going to run to her to help her sit but she had already done that so he asked in a calm manner standing beside her

"you didn't bring me here to sleep with me?" asks saki

"..." tarou was speechless for a moment

"...huh..?.. what makes you ask that type of question saki-san, why would i bring you here just to sleep with you?" asks tarou both surprised and confused

"when i lived in streets people used to buy me to sleep with me inturn for a shelter" says saki, feeling abismal to even say it "so..i thought you also brought me here to sleep with me, in return for letting me stay here " completes saki

there's a moment of silence between them

"saki san, I've never been good with words, so I don't know how to respond properly but" he takes a deep breath and speaks

"i won't be an insensitive person and say that i understand or can comprehend the pain that you've went through, i can't say that i understand or accept your reasons and choices you made in life that took you on such a downward spiral " he palms the top of her head

"but i can this, that you won't ever have to sell your body again, not to anyone" he says while looking directly into her eyes

saki after hearing that suddenly remembers her mothers words, when her mother said that she will always be there for saki, she suddenly missed her mother, it had been soo long since she last saw her mom

she was shaken by his words, how long had she hoped for someone to say that, how long had she hoped to hear that

"...uh... ***sob***...uh...i am... ***sob**...mom.. ***sob**.. i am... sorry.. ***sob**..."

tarou feels saki cluching onto his shirt

"...uh..mom I'm sorry... ***sob**..." these strings of words coming out of saki and the sobs building up were all that could be heard throughout the room

"it's alright saki-san, let it all out" says tarou

almost as if like a trigger, he suddenly felt both of saki's hand clenching the abdomen part of his shirt as then he felt her leaning her head on his stomach

"Ahhh...Auuuhhh..UWAGGHHHHHH!"

she burst her dam of tears, the room was echoing with the sound of her cries as she was bawling her eyes out

tarou just stood there, being a pillar for her to cry on, he knew that there was nothing more to say here, and that letting her cry it all out so that she can finally let go of the past is the right thing to do.

for the next few minutes saki just cried onto him and tarou just stood there, until he felt the sound of her cries dimming and her hold onto his shirt loosening and in the next few minutes her cries had all but died and replaced with sniffles

" you alright now?" asks tarou

saki just nods looking down

tarou leans in his right hand and raises her chin to make her look up

her eyes were obscured by tears there were a few tears leaving her eyes probably the residue of all that crying and there was a little snot coming out the nose, her lips still quivering.

tarou traces his fingers along the track of her tears wiping them and flicks the tip of her nose a little surprising her

"hey, Cheer up, this is not the end, infact this is a brand new beginning for you and your child, so be sure to make the most of it" he says while rubbing her head

"...thank..*hic*..you..tarou-san..*hic*.."

says saki

"no problem saki-san" says tarou smiling

saki lets go of his shirt

"alright then, if you're feeling better now, you should go to sleep,it isn't right for the baby if you stay up late and i have to wake up early to go for work" says tarou as he wipes the remaining tear tracks on her face and then reaches out for the napkin on the table and gives it to her

"you should wipe your nose" says tarou

saki suddenly having realized that there was probably snot coming out of her nose flusters and takes the napkin and covers her nose with it

"haha, alright goodnight" says tarou as he begins to walk out to go to the hall, saki just watches him leave but just before closing the door he turns again to look at saki their eyes meet and then he gives a small smile and says

"goodnight saki-san" says tarou

' _ba-dump..ba-dump..'_ saki could feel her heart flutter a bit

"goodnight tarou-san" says saki

with that tarou closes the door and the only one in the room was saki now

she lays down on the bed with pillow beneath her head and just keeps on wondering

 _'why would he do Soo much for me? is it just because i was his classmate once, he doesn't seem to be Conning me or something, so then why would he do soo much for a girl like me?'_ saki couldn't help but wonder what was this guy's reasoning to help her

and while contemplating these thoughts her eyes became heavy and before she knew it se went to sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sunlight coming through the window was falling on her eyes, while a certain pregnant lady was snoring through the room, the lady was snoring loud enough to break glass.

"hmmm..." finally opening her eyes a little she saw that it was morning

saki rubbed her eyes as she was starting to wake up

" *yaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn* that was a good sleep" saki couldn't remember the last time she felt the comfort of a good beed

she turns around to look at the small clock on the table beside her bed

" 10:34 am..." she closes her eyes again

' _i go to work at 7 am in the morning_ '

she suddenly remembered tarou's words and opened her eyes wide again

"he must've gone to work" saki gets up from the bed and goes to the hall

as she enters hall she notices that it was clean, she looks around for food as she was hungry

she sees a note on the dinning table

" SAKI-SAN, I HAVE ALREADY LEFT FOR WORK, I MADE BREAKFAST FOR YOU, IT'S IN THE OVEN, MICROWAVE IT FOR 5 MINUTES BEFORE EATING IT, IF YOU NEED ANY HELP PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO ASK FROM YUNA SAN,I WILL BE BACK BY EVENING, AND DON'T FORGET TO RELAX FOR THE REST OF THE DAY."

saki reads his letter and smiles, saki couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, she was happy for this new life she got.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

well this chapter took longer than i expected but due to studies and other work i couldn't give it more time, there will be future chapters but it'll take time, anyways enjoy this chapter


	3. emergence chapter 3

(a few weeks later)

Dinggggg Dongggg*

the lady with a basket full of fruits and a handmade bento, stood outside the door pressing the doorbell.

the beautiful lady, playing with her hair a little as the sun glistened on her beautiful skin.

creeaaaakkkkk*

the door finally opened, revealing the beautiful pregnant lady who had opened the door

"OHIO saki-chan!!" said the landlord lady yuna

" Good morning yuna-san" answers saki

"i brought breakfast and fruits, i hear fruits are good for pregnant ladies" says yuna slightly opening up the basket to show lots of fruits inside

an hour later *

both the ladies now sitting at the dining table , both eating a slice of orange and a plate between them filled with the peeled off skins of many oranges that they had eaten till now

"so... yuna san, I've been meaning to ask you some questions?" says saki as she finishes her last slice

yuna then follows up by eating her last slice and answers

" questions?" says yuna

"yeah, just a few... may i ask them" says saki smiling

"yeah sure why not?" yuna smiles back

"how much do you know about tarou san?.." asks saki

yuna unhesitatingly answers

"oh I've known him for years, I've known him since he was in middleschool" says yuna

"do you know what he likes, doesn't like, stuff that he loves or hates " asks saki excitedly

yuna after hearing the question is a little surprised but then smiles and answers

"that kid is very simple, he likes to live a simple life, he is not a very much of people person... but who can blame him... after all that happened 9 years ago.. that poor kid.." says yuna a little sad

saki hearing that is a little confused so she decides to ask

"what exactly happened 9 years ago yuna san" asks saki

yuna looks at saki extremely surprised as if dumbfounded

"you don't know!?" asks yuna

"he didn't tell you!?" asks yuna

"..." saki just shakes her head

yuna was extremely dumbstruck but then she calms herself and sighs

"9 years ago... his whole family passed away..." says yuna

" ***gasp***... how?..." asks saki

"I'm more surprised that he didn't tell you..." says yuna

"okay then i guess I'll start from the beginning..., tarou used to live alone in this current flat, his parents and elder sister used to live in their mansion outside the city, his parents were very rich, his parents and my parents knew each other so they allowed him to live in this flat under mine and my parents care"

"he... what can i say he was a great kid, he was out going, intelligent and everything a good student is supposed to be, I've looked after him all through his middle school and high school... just before the commencement of his highschool, he... he met with an accident... i can't tell you how much devestated me and my parents were, he went into coma... my parents informed his parents, as his father, mother and elder sister were coming, their car slipped on the road along a steep hill, the car fell down the cliff... no one survived..."

"it took him 4 months to come out of the coma...at first we didn't tell him about his family...but...but when he started to inquire about them and got suspicious we had to tell him..." said yuna looking down in grief

saki still quite till now just listening to yuna spoke in low decibel

"how did he take it.." asked saki

"he...he didn't take it very well.." said yuna

saki just listened with utmost focus

"he.. didn't spoke for a few months.. he didn't cry at the news.. he didn't grief, it felt like he broke from within.." said yuna

"after getting discharged from the hospital he was living here. then one day while i was doing my chores i heard cries coming from his apartment, i immediately came running, only to find tarou on the ground crying his eyes out while hugging the photo of his family, i had never before seen him cry like that before. i did the only thing i could think of at that time, i sat beside him and took his head on my lap, he cried himself to sleep that day..." said yuna shedding a tear

saki after listening to tarou's story couldn't help but be sad

"but you know.. that was 9 years ago, tarou has left it all in the past and moved on... in time he began to recover and now he is good as ever, having a beautiful wife and child on the way, I can't help but be happy for him" yuna looks at saki and smiles

saki smiles back even though she couldn't make a genuine smile

then saki proceeds to ask

"yuna san..how was tarou san before the incident.." asks saki

"oh! he was a handful i tell you, he was a good kid but also a handful, he was the cutest kid i knew, i used to tell him bedtime stories everyday, and by the way that guy can eat ,a lot!. like you can't imagine his appetite, his favorite is meat, you give him deep fried meat and a bowl of rice he would go crazy for you, trust me.." says Yuna

(the two then had another hour of discussion about tarou)

evening*

there he walked alongside the pavement, tired from his day's work

even though he was rich enough to live in luxury fot the rest of his life with doing any job, still he chose to work, maybe that was his way of integrating into the society and be of use to it.

but then the thought of a young pregnant lady came into his mind who was probably home alone right now

"i hope saki chan is not too bored" with that though he picked up the pace of his walk

he came across his building, he looked up at his door on the first floor

and then entered the building and climbed the stairs for the first floor

he came across his door and put in his keys to open it

drrrrrrrr* he opened the door went in and closed the door

he started taking out his shoes but then he smelled something

whiff-wiff*

it seemed like something being roasted, he whiffed again, it felt like meat

he hurriedly dropped his shoes and came running into the apartment

as he entered he turned his head to look at kitchen and there it was, as the strength of his nose had predicted

it was saki in an apron roasting meat on stove, saki looked at him and spoke

"welcome back tarou san" said saki with a smile

"is that what i smell it is?..." he asked

"yes, it's deep fried meat, i heard that you liked it..." said saki nervously

"but saki san!, you shouldn't work when you're in this condition, you have a baby on the way!! what would you have done if something happened to you?" said tarou and little angry.

saki looked down making a sad face

tarou looked and her and realized that he shouldn't have spoken to her like that since she did all of this for him

a few seconds passed by

"but..." he said and saki raised her head in confusion

"since you made my favorite food I feel like i can let this one slide" he said

saki made a confused face but then broke out laughing

"hahaha tarou San you are soo easy to please hahaha" said saki

"hehe... thanks" he said

"alright then, tarou san why don't you go wash up while i set the dinner table" said saki

"no wait I'll also help in setting the table, since you've done all this i should also help" he said and started walking towards the kitchen

but just as he was about to enter the kitched he was stopped by saki with a spatula in her hand

"wait!" she said

"I'm the one doing this, so you should just go wash up and come for dinner" she said making a desolate face

"but.." he tried to reason

"no buts" she turned him by the shoulders and pushed him on the back

"go wash up and the dinner will be ready to eat by then" she said

tarou couldn't argue so he decided to listen to her

"alright..." he said as he went to the washroom

(5 minutes later)

futoshi came back wearing casual clothes and saw that saki had already set the dinner table for him and was sitting there

he sat on his spot and had saki give him a bowl of rice and a plate full of deep fried meat

"go ahead, eat it and tell me how's it taste" said saki

" itadakimasu!" said tarou and doug in to take the first bite

chew-chew...*

with the first bite he felt it, the food was absolutely terrible

he somehow unimaginably gulped down the first bite and then spoke

"saki san... mind if i ask you something?" he said with a smile that was hiding his unimaginable urge to vomit that what he just swallowed

"uh yes.." answered saki

"is this... your first time cooking food?" asked tarou

"um..yes" she noded nervously

tarou had a terrified expression on his face

"is it not good?.." asked saki a little upset

tarou who just snapped out of his expression due to her question looked at her upset face and quickly responded

"THIS is extremely good, wow saki chan i never could've thought that you would make food that was such delicious!" he blabbed subconsciously

saki was a little suspicions of his answer and thought to take a bite of the food herself and tarou saw that coming

"infact this is soo delicious that I'm going to eat all of the meat on the place, sorry for not leaving anything saki chan" he said as he brought down everything saki had made onto his plate

tarou then picked up another piece of meat with his chopstick

' _kami-sama, give me strength today'_ he said as he started gulping food down his throat

(15 minutes later)

' _no more... it's finally over...'_ he thought as he had finished eating everything

' _i might have to call in sick tomorrow at work and ask yuna san to help teach saki chan how to cook, otherwise i won't be long for this world'_

were his final thoughts as he was struggling to survive his stomach full of food that taste like anything but food

" well i guess it's time to sleep" said tarou

he said as he started making his futon/bed on the hall floor

"tarou san... you can sleep on your bed.." said saki nervously to tarou

tarou turned to face her

"but then where will you sleep?" asked tarou

"i... can sleep on the ground... it's not that difficult for me...plus I've had practice sleeping on... sleeping on... roads..." said saki

"saki chan it's dishonourable for a guy to sleep on a comfortable bed while a pregnant woman sleeps on the floor, plus when the baby comes he/she wil need space too, and a baby only sleeps with his/her mother so the bed would also be of comfort to both the baby and you in future...well as long as you stay here..." said tarou

"but I'm already living here for free, taking help from you and freeloading from you, making you sleep on the ground feels wrong" she said

"well, if you're upset about being a freeloader then why don't you make me delicious food everyday like you did today" said tarou

' _CRAP!! i thoughtlessly said that!! '_

saki's face beamed with a smile upon hearing that tarou liked and wants to eat food made by her

"o-okay.." she said nodding

"alright then... goodnight!" said tarou

(1:30 am in the morning)

"AAAAHHHH!!"

the scream of a woman filled the whole house

tarou who was snoring was awaken by it

"huh! saki chan! " he stood straight up in a frenzy and ran towards her room

and opened the door

there she was saki holding her own stomach as she seemed to be in pain

"saki chan!" he ran straight up to her

"my... my water broke..." she said in painful voice

"but... the due date was not supposed to be for another month.." asked tarou

"AAAAAHHHHH!" saki screamed in pain

tarou snapped out of his thought

"wait saki Chan I'll call the ambulance" he said as he ran out of room in a frenzy

(10 hours and one C-section later)

outside the operation theater*

he was nervously walking back and forth biting his nails as he stood outside the OT

when they brought saki into the hospital she was not in good condition, she was having a premature delivery

as the door opened doctor finally came out

"doctor! is everything alright?, how is she?" asked tarou worriedly

"congratulations, it's a girl" said the doctor

tarou was confused for a second

"the operation was a success, your wife is fine Mr. tarou, she just needs a day's rest and as for your daughter she is fine too but she will be kept under doctor supervision for the day" said the doctor

the expression on tarou's face turned to that of fear upon hearing that

"don't be afraid, we just need to run some test on your daughter since it's a premature delivery but rest be assured she's alright" said doctor

"when..when can i meet saki san" asked tarou

"well the best i can say is that she will need at least a day's rest but she'll be okay too" said doctor

"thank you doctor" replied tarou humbly

"alright I'll be going ,but the nurse will check on your wife from time to time" said the doctor as he made his way out

tarou then sat at a chair outside to wait for saki to recover

( 15 hours later)

with her eyes beginning to open up slowly ,she saw a white ceiling.

"huh..." for a few moments she forgot why she was here

but then in an instant she remembered

"my baby!"

she tried to wake up hurriedly

"AAHh" she was stopped by a pain in abdomen

hearing that a nurse entered the room

"oh you've woken up" said the nurse as she came beside saki and checked her vitals

"how're you feeling?, any particular pain?" asked the nurse

"ye-yeah on my stomach, but more importantly, where's my baby" said saki

" your baby is fine the doctors are just running some compulsory test on her , she'll be here in some time, and don't worry about the pain it's just the stitches, it'll dissolve by the end of week and you'll be back to normal self before you were pregnant" said the nurse

saki then remembered her life before she was pregnant but before she could dwell on that thought, the nurse spoke again

"oh and your husband has been here sitting outside for the last 25 hours" said the nurse

saki looked at nurse with curiosity

" i told him multiple times that he can go home and come back later but he just won't budge...*sigh* you've got yourself a good man there " said the nurse

saki blushed for a moment but then her expressions faded when she remembered that tarou wasn't her man

-knock-knock-

the door opened and tarou peered his head inside

the nurse looked at him

"speak of the devil" she said "come inside" she told him

tarou nervously came inside and came up to her

"how're you feeling saki chan?" asked tarou

"i-i'm fine" said saki

"have you seen my baby?" asked saki

tarou shook his head

"they told me they're running some tests and it'll be done today and they'll bring her here" said tarou

" 'her' ?" asked saki

"it's a beautiful baby girl saki chan" said tarou

saki's eyes were accumulated with tears as they rolled down her face wetting her cheeks

" i have a baby daughter..." she said with the most beautiful smile tarou had ever seen on her face

tarou petted her head

"there-there saki chan.. you did good" he said letting her well up on this incredible feeling she had never experienced before

seeing all that the nurse couldn't help but give a genuine smile towards this couple

-treeeeeek-

the door opened again and this time a nurse with a small crib entered the room

"saki tarounoshi?" asked the nurse that had just came

saki just noded

the nurse then picked up a very beautiful yet delicate baby that was inside the crib she handled the baby as if it was made of the most delicate material on planet and would shatter if not handled with care

"your baby girl is healthy and fit" said the nurse approaching saki

she then brought the baby near saki

saki tried to extend her hands but retracted mid air as if afraid over the possibility that maybe she was not capable of handling the delicate baby

"it's alright, every mother feels that the first time" said nurse as if reading saki's mind

saki then puckered up the courage and extended her arms full to receive the baby

then gently as if the slowest process known to man the nurse gave her the baby

saki who at first was feeling hesitant at first quickly and very delicately brought the baby near her chest almost looking like she was covering the baby with herself to protect it from the world

then saki looked at the sleeping baby girl

the little baby slowly opened up her eyes and looked at saki

 **THE END**

for now, better keep something for the next chapter and the chapter after that too


	4. chapter 4

after the touching moment passed and saki, tarou and little baby girl and the nurse were happy

creeaaak*

the door opened and a doctor came in

"Mr and Mrs tarounoshi?" asked the doctor

both of them looked at the doctor and nodded

"good, I've received the test results, it seems your daughter is 100% healthy" said the doctor checking things on his clipboard

both of them had a breath of relief, their worries were subsided.

"so have you guys thought up of a name yet?" asked the doctor looking at them

both tarou and saki looked at the doctor and then at each other as they hadn't thought up of any names yet.

saki giving it a moment of thought spoke up

"tarou san, yuna chan had once told me that you had already thought up of names for children way back ago" said saki

tarou is surprised and embarrassed by her remembering it

"uh...um.. kinda...sorta..." he answered

"can you tell me what name did you had in mind for a girl child?" asled saki

"um...hana tarounoshi" he said

"hmm hana tarounoshi,hana chan..., yes that does sounds good to ears" said saki

saki then looked at the baby for a moment and looked up at tarou and spoke

"tarou san, meet hana tarounoshi.." she said holding up the baby

tarou's eyes widened, for a moment he was surprised but then his eyes softened up when he looked at the baby who was looking at him

he gently took the baby holding her close to his chest

"nice to meet you hana chan" he said with a smile

doctor took the hint and writes down hana tarounoshi on the notepad

"well Mr Mrs tarounoshi, I'll be taking my leave now, you can be discharged in a few days" he said to them and leaves ,taking the nurse with him.

after the nurse and doctor had gone it was just tarou,saki and the little girl in the room

tarou hadn't stopped looking at the little baby in his arms, he didn't knew that something could be soo delicate and fragile yet soo beautiful, he was filled with this brimming emotion to protect this person in his arms with all his life whom he hadn't even known for more than 10 minutes.

' _is this what it means to be a father?'_

he thought to himself but this feeling was not meant to last for he knew that he wasn't the father of this child, the glowing smile on his face simmered down to low-key happiness

he looked up to saki who was looking at him as she also saw the sudden change in his facial expressions

and with a heavy heart he spoke

"saki chan..."

"yes..?" she asked curiously

"i... I don't think you should give hana chan my family name..." he said

"..." there was a moment of silence in the air

" it's just that, i don't want you to be caged to me, and giving hana chan my family name, would mean that you would get bound to me, and i promised you that after you deliver your baby i will help you become independent so that you can survive on your own and i feel that if i give hana chan my family name it would hinder your future, you and hana chan need to start from a new beginning and having my name will be a hindran-"

"yoshida..." she spoke suddenly

tarou who was looking down all the time during his speech looked up at saki seeing that her head was down

"...my family name is yoshida" she said still looking down

"oh.., well you see, we won't have to change the name right now,we can do it after you are ready, i just thought that it would be best if i was to let you know..." he said quite nervously

saki finally looked up

"it's alright tarou san, after all you are not my husband, and I've already been imposing on you soo much..." said saki

"saki chan its not like that, i didn't mean it in tha-"

tarou tried to explain thinking that saki might have misunderstood his intentions but he was cut off by saki mid sentence

"gomene, tarou san but I've been a lot tired since hana chan came, would you mind if i could get some rest.." said said in a not so convincing smile

"uh...oh!, of course I'm sorry I didn't take your condition into account, I'll let you have rest and I'll come back later" he said as he went towards the crib and slowly and gently placed hana in it

"goodnight hana chan" sid tarou to hana

"take care saki chan, have lots of rest, I'll be back later" he said and he went for the door

creaaaaak* *tap tap tap tap*

creaaaak* *thub*

after he left saki laid down on the comfortable bed, she squirmed around trying to find a comfortable position but only ended up getting frustrated

 **Bumft** * a pillow hit the wall

it was thrown by saki

she laid down, arm over her head, partially covering her eyes

after a few moments a drop of tear rolled down the side of her face, thinking back to what tarou had said before, she knew that it would be difficult for any man to accept a child that's not his, who would want to give their family name to the child of a whore.

( **A/N** : I'm not calling her a whore, but this is what its going through saki's head)

even if she thought that tarou was a saint person it would still be too much to ask of him to accept a child that is not his, even still, saki couldn't help but felt upset a bit over it

"I'm soo stupid..." she said

"stupid... just stupid..." she said two more times

though the exhaustion of giving birth did actually have an effect on her, she slowly felt her eyes drowsy and before she knew it she was sleeping

(5 minutes later)

tap tap tap tap*

creaaak*

"saki chan?" said the guy peeking through the door a bit

' _oh, she's asleep'_ he said as he peered across the room

' _there it is!'_ he said after locating his bag

he slowly walks across the room, careful enough to not wake the sleeping mother or child

he picks up his bag and turns to walk out

but not before he notices something

' _huh? a pillow, was it always here?'_ he thinks to himself

nevertheless he picks up the pillow to place it on the head besides saki but as he does it he notices something

he notices a trail of dried out tear on the side of her face

tarou sorta realized that he was the reason for those tears

he felt guilty, he placed the pillow and turned out and got out of the room

( a few days later)

"you ready to go saki chan" said tarou as he pushed her on wheelchair with hana in her arms

"yes!" said saki excitedly

"I've already told yuna san we're coming, she's ready at her place for celebration" said tarou

"yay!" said saki excitedly

 **the end**

hey guys, it's been a while, i know that the chapter is short, but i feel like it's better to write it in this way to show incremental changes in saki's life than large chapters that course through months of timeline each, still i hope you guys like it


End file.
